i
by Mark Meredith
Summary: … Wrote this about a young blind woman whose face and hair, and body looks like Mimi from the movie version of RENT. She had the best butt below 14th St. I wanted to talk to her while it snowed in an alley and take a walk with her. My favorite!
1. Chapter 1

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approximately Words Counted 300

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

SHORT INTRODUCTION: FOR 'I'M BAD LUCK' POEM

by

Mark Walter Meredith

… Wrote this about a young blind woman whose face and hair, and body looks like Mimi from the movie version of RENT (she had the best butt below 14th St). I wanted to talk to her while it snowed in an alley and take a walk with her. My favorite part of the movie version RENT was stepping into the back door exit with Mr. Pascal and Rose Dawson while it was beginning to (who knows?). Reminded me of the legends '… The Ring': … 'the Two Towers were based on. Roger and Mimi singing about walking through fire at the end of the alleyway reminded me of Odin-son marrying the Valkyrie Brunhi~lde who had to live behind the wall of flame. Some of the poem's end is what I thought Larson was thinking of when writing "I SHOULD TELL YOU". Adult content and adult situations—it talks about making love –so I guess it's rated M.A. + ... I guess! ... ... By the by ... oh yeah, "John-Larsonowns-allJohn-Larson'scharacters!" –! ...Hey ... try to say that three times fast! K for no sexual content! ...

- - -30- - -

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Line Count 12

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"I'm bad luck. It's been so long"

by

Mark W. Meredith

Rosario

Walk through the fire with me

It doesn't burn us

This fire was a prison for a Valkyrie at the end of the world passed.

Like the Lord of the Rings

Our love will be eternal, like this flame.

Clutch my shoulder, leaving fingernail prints there

As a leap of faith is made,

Tingling and wondering if "I've gotten another year older and another year uglier,"

"Do I still have it?"

"Are you friend or foe?"

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Larson, Jonathan and D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Approximate Words Counted 200

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 Jonathan Larson & G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Introduction –Angel Never Takes No for an Answer

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss.

_ Larson owns ... in more ways than one!

_ That is because he rules and Larson OWNED!

_ Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.

_ This is rated M…... ... because it's an adult situation.

The End

D, Jonathan Larson _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approximately Words Counted 2,300

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 G, Jonathan Larson

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Angel Schunard 'Don't' Take No as an Answer

by

Larson, Johnathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was—: ... _**D**__**Ecem**_**b**_**er**_ 24TH –9:10 P.M –. –eastern Standard

Time._

**_ _ _**Angelled him past the 11th St lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot asAngeland **Collins** walked across the street crosswise**.**

**_ **Angelturned around –smiling at **Collins** –slowly pulling his hand.

_ **Collins** stopped a second saying, "My friends –though –why are you doing such to help out someone like me –somebody you just met? My friends wait for me._ They are waiting –spending **Christmas** together –Davis_,_ Cohen _and_ I used to live together in this studio loft together._ It's Christmas!_ I have to go!"

**_ _ _**Angelsaid, "Wrong—it's not Christmas –it's Christmas Eve –and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don'tya think?_ I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question. Why am I doing it, you asked?_ I've already said it: I am doing it because 'Hell, it's Christmas Eve'!_ You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a'knuckle sandwiches._ Davis and Cohen can have **Collins** as a present on Christmas morning—let me make you forget about being mugged**."**

**_ _**Angelled the way with **Collins** trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand.

_ **Collins** let her drag him along after Angel because this Angel intrigued him** –**and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment.

_ **Collins** knew he could break out of Angel**'s** light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go toAngel**'s **apartment with Angel!

_ **Collins** knew from Angel**'s** kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind.

_ It wasn't too **good** to ever be true **–**Angel was too true to be bad for** Collins.**

**_ **IfAngelmeant ill toward **Collins**, Davis, and Cohen –thenAngelwould have been more blatant about having sex with him. Angel would have to make a _**lot**_ of sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to him. Then she would go to her apartment and hit him over the head and turn his skin into a **lampshade** **–**but she wasn't over advertising—nor was Angel smiling evilly …so **Collins** didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true.

_ SoAngelwas no Jeffery Dahmer ... obviously.

_ **Collins** was only afraid **Collins's** friends would worry for him but **Collins** wanted to go along for the ride withAngelanyway!

_ **Collins** joked –asking, "What if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?"

Meredith-2 …n't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel quickly answered, "You had no money to get Christmas dinner with."

_ _ _**Collins** replied, "Yeah –I know._ … Just checking to make sure you're paying attention.**"**

**_ **Angeland **Collins** walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress –like usual.

_ Being led by Angel –**Collins** questioned, "Why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me?_ You've been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho—y'know."

Meredith-3 …T Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel stated, "**I **walk as a woman due to how I **AM** a real woman._ When a homophobe comes up to me and says I'm a male that wishes he were a woman—I make it –rule of thumb –that I say back, 'I **am** a real woman.' _I may have been born a man and have the junk of a male but I have **PUT** a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels –, ... wearing clothes as a woman wears in public_too_._ **Collins** asks, why am I dressed macho?_ Angel says, 'I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine—and I am in my secret identity now.'_ It's true –all of it—I'm a cross-dressing crimefighter –except for the fighting crime part—of course._ I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times._ It**is**better for business when I am drumming for spending money—tho'….."

_ By the time thatAngelfinished talking—she led **Collins** up the stairs to her building stairwell –and up into inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**.**

**_ **She told him to, "Wait in here." asAngelpointed down to the edge of the rug that **Collins** was standing at –Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots**– **Angel had baby-blue polish onAngel**'s**nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a workman's fine chisel.

**_ ****Collins **heard that the guy that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**.**

**_ **Angelthen said, "I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya._ I want you to see!_ I'll be back soon**!" _**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**.**

**_**The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif—incense and an incense-holder was on the desk with music sheetsAngelwas obviously writing.

_ Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and **Collins** saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a samurai blade scabbard holder up against the other wall—and then the door closed.

_ Was it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent?

_ There was more toAngelthan met the eye – her dreams and hopes—, ... aspirations –her dislikes and likes.

_ PerhapsAngelpracticed the martial arts.

_ **Collins** noticed Angel**'s** legs on the way to this building—thick.

_ MaybeAngelcould give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**.**

**_ **Angelprobably had good-looking legs.

_ … Kind of bossy –but **Collins** some sorta liked that from time to time to time from guys that were attractive.

_ **Collins** stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds—then looked around at the room he was in.

**_ **Angelsaid from inside the door, _"_You don't have to stand there literally –you can sit** down**._ Sit on the bed out in the living room –not the sofa._ I can throw out the sheets but not the couch! I'll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second. I'm sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way –I'm trying to (pronounced FUNG SHWAY) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music._ … Will be right out after I'm changed for support group!"

__H__**m—**__,_ Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it.

_ **Collins** sat on the edge of the big bed—and tested the bounce a couple of times –very cushiony.

_ Finally the wait was over for him andAngelcame out and **Collins** was astonished!

**_ ****Collins **thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day and forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place –but this was a change**.**

**_ **Angelwas wearing a St. Nick coat –, ... high heels – a wide St. Nick belt, ... and a wig**.**

**_ **Angelsaid, "Like it** Collins?_**Do you think it's cute **Collins**?"

Meredith-4 …'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 …n't Take No for an Answer

**_ _ _****Collins** stared in awe, "I love it._ You're going to wear that to group?"

_ _ _Angel replied, "Of course I'm going to wear this to support group **Collins**!_ Don't you get it **Collins**?_ I'm St. Nick with a Christmas surprise!_ My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it's Christmas –don't you get it **Collins**??"

_ _ _**Collins** answered, "of course I get it!_ I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment –and I was going ta' make sure this was all fer me –not for group or giving presents to friends—that's all."

Angel caressed **Collins's** face and replied, "I am all for you to-day honey!**"**

**_ _**Angelknelt down –continuing to say, "Now –let's put some mercurochrome on your leg._ Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area._ Is** Collins' **jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? _Good –now let's put some Mercurochrome on this."

Meredith-6 …Angel Do…

_ _ _**Collins** said, "What the heck is Mercurochrome?"

_ WhenAngelentered the room a second ago **Collins** marveled at her—whatAngelwore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band aids in Angel**'s** left hand by the necks of the bottles.

_ _ _Angel answered, "It's iodine—Mercurochrome is the same as iodine – just different name—that's all._ This _will_ hurt."

_ _ _**Collins** by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee andAngel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned.

_ **Collins** yelped, "Ouch!"_

Angelstated "the fact," "It isn't as bad as all that is it y'big silly willy?"

_ _ _**Collins** said, "Yeah it is."

**_ _ _**Angelsaid, "OK –maybe it is**."**

**_ **Angelthen used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**.**

**_ **Angelput a band-aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

_ _ _**Collins** looking at Angel**'s** legs for a while by now –said, "You've got nice legs."

**_ _ _**Angelsaid, "Thank you –you should see them in my zebra stripe tights".

_ She got on**Collins's**lap withAngel**'s **arms around **Collins's** neck loosely and looked into** Collins's **brown eyes.

Meredith-7 …N't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _**Collins** asked seriously, "You aren't wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?"

_ _ _Angel –answered, "Not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights –I'm not at least.**"**

**_ **Angelput Angel**'s** forefinger on Angel**'s** thick tongue, then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat, and made the sound effect, "Tss"!

_ _ __**D**__**Ecem**_**b**_**er**_ 25TH _–__**ten**_P.M—. –Eastern Standard Time—**Collins** slides open the studio door.

_ **Collins** happily calls out, "Merry Christchmas ... **bistch**mass-ES! … your keys …. ?" 

Cohen exclaimed, "14 hours later _where_ were you"?

_ Cohen grasped him and hugged **Collins** hard after being gone so long.

_ _ _He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and **Collins'** back drug down the wall –hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles – he called out_**, "**__**Ow-wow-OW**_ wow ow_**!"**_

_ _ _Cohen asked –concerned, "Are you O.K?"_

_ _ _**Collins** answered, "I've never been better!"_ ….

Meredith-8 …N't Take No for an Answer

The End


End file.
